


Drunk on You

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Love in an unconventional way





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4. #DansenFicWeek
> 
> 'I did a thing-txt mess'
> 
> Um so yeah I totally went there with this one

Alex handed Kara her phone.

“Read that,” she said to her sister.

*****

Alex: Hey Kell.

Kelly: Hey.

Alex: How’s it going, you doing ok?

Kelly: I’m fine why?

Alex: Just curious.  
Kelly: Curious about what?

Alex: Maybe this is too straight forward but um…

Kelly: But?

Alex: Hey would you like to go out with me?

Kelly: You’re asking me out in a txt?

Alex: I guess so yeah.

Kelly:   
…   
…  
…

Alex: I know I’m an idiot.

Kelly: No you’re not. And I’d love to.

Alex: Really?

Kelly: Yeah.

Alex: Great, that’s great.

*****

Kara looked at her sister, “Alex, this is great.”

“Is it? I don’t even remember sending this.”

“So what are you saying that you blacked out?”

“I must have. I had too much to drink last night.”

“Oh.”

“You see my problem. I’m an idiot, I sent a drunk text and I didn’t even realize it.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know I was hoping you could tell me.”

“You know I can’t do that. You like her right?”

“Yeah I do.”

“And you guys have been hanging out a lot lately.”

“True.”

“And you did kiss her the other night.”

“I did.”

“So isn’t the answer pretty obvious despite how you went about it?”

“Yeah but Kara this is different. When I asked her out I always wanted to do it the right way.”

“Which is what?”

“You know me actually calling her when I was sober, or when the two of us were talking or hanging out normally. That sort of thing. I didn’t mean to ask her out while I was drunk.”

“Alex, it was an accident, it happened. Now you just have to figure out how you want to handle this and hey no matter how you do you know I’ve always got your back right?”

“I know.”

*****

“Hey,” Kelly said as she sat at the booth where they’d talked once before. “I was hoping you’d show up.”

“Yeah,” Alex said as she pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear as she sat in the seat across from her.

“Coffee?”

“No I’m good thanks. Listen, here’s the thing about that text I sent last night.”

“Don’t worry I figured you didn’t really mean it.”

“You did, how?”

“It just seemed a little too sudden that’s all.”

“It was and it’s not like I don’t want to go out with you, I do, I just… I sent it when I was drunk last night. I feel like an idiot because I don’t even remember sending it.”

“You don’t have to explain.”

“Yes I do, to you I do. I’m just really sorry.”

“Don’t be. I mean we had one kiss the other night, it didn’t really mean much right?”

“Right.”

“We’re still both getting past old relationships that maybe it is too sudden for us to focus on each other. Maybe we still need to figure ourselves out before we can get into something.”

“No yeah I totally get it. Why rush this you know. I mean we’re also just starting to get to know each other, we can treat this like a friendship you know because that’s what we are, at least I think we are.”

“Yeah, Alex, we’re friends.”

“Okay good. So again I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay really, Alex. I mean those things happen so it’s fine.”

“Thanks for understanding. Well I have to go, don’t want to be late for work,” she said as she stood up.

Kelly stood up as well, “Yeah me too.”

“I’ll see you later then?”

Kelly smiled, “Sure,” she said to her.

Once Alex walked away she shook her head and took a deep breath. With her back towards Kelly she didn’t see Kelly do the same thing.

*****

Later that evening after she’d gotten home from Kara’s, Alex paced in her apartment. Her favorite gin was on the counter as well as a glass that was half full. She hadn’t touched it though. She wanted to, she thought about it but she couldn’t bring herself to drink it though as tempting as it was.

All day she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her conversation with Kelly in the morning. She felt bad about admitting to her drunken text. Sure she could have played it off like she meant it but that wouldn’t have been the truth and Kelly deserved better than that. She deserved something more, they both did. They’d said they were getting over past relationships and sure that was true to some extent but Alex felt ready to move on, she’d proved that by kissing Kelly the other night and Kelly admitted as much to her as well. Then there was the focusing on selfcare too. Alex had had plenty of time to do that and she felt that her time to herself was done, she was ready to share her time with someone else. Those were the two things she knew were true: while Maggie would always be apart of her past she felt ready to move on and she was ready to share her life with another person again.

Taking a deep breath she pulled out her cell.

Alex: Hey.

Kelly: Hey back.

Alex: Not drunk this time, I swear.

Kelly: I believe you.

Alex: You do?

Kelly: Yes. What’s up?

Alex: Would you like to have breakfast tomorrow? 

Kelly: Breakfast?

Alex: Yeah, something simple it doesn’t have to be fancy. I know this great place downtown.

Kelly: Breakfast sounds great. Txt me the address.

(Alex did just that.)

Kelly: Thanks.

Alex: So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Kelly: Tomorrow.

*****  
Alex smiled when she saw Kelly, “Morning,” she said with a smile.

Kelly, “Morning.”

The two of them leaned in for a kiss which turned into an awkward hug, neither of them knowing how to greet each other. They laughed it off. ‘Way to go,’ Alex thought to herself, ‘as if this wasn’t awkward enough.’

“This place looks great,” Kelly said as they took their seats. 

“Wait till you try the food. Kara and I come here a lot.

“You don’t talk about her that much.”

“We’ll you and I still are getting to know each other so there’s plenty of time. I can talk about her now if you’d like.”

“Only if you want, hope it’s not strange conversation. James just says you two are pretty close.”

“Yeah we are. At the beginning things were pretty complicated though.”

Kelly could ask why the waitress came over to take their drink order and their food order since they’d already looked at the menu. 

“How so?”

“I don’t know if you know this but Kara’s adopted.”

Kelly nodded, “Yeah James mentioned that.”

“Well for a while we didn’t exactly get along. I didn’t want her around, she didn’t want to be with us.”

“What happened to her family?”

“They died in a fire,” Alex said using the typical family line that was often given when talking about Kara’s reason for adoption.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry I asked.”

“No it’s okay. She tries not to talk about it much but it’s still there. It’s just one of those things you know?” Kelly nodded, “Well we didn’t exactly get along. It wasn’t really until we solved a case together.”

“Wait you solved a case, like an actual case?”

“Yeah leave it to the two of us to play heroes. One of our friend’s was murdered so we found out who killed him. After that things got easier for us. Kara has been there for me more times than I can count and in more ways that anyone could imagine. It’s the same when it comes to me. I’d do anything for her. What about you and James?”

“Things with us are hard sometimes. He’s my big brother so he can be protective but a lot of the times he’s never really been there. After our dad died he distanced himself even further. It’s kind of gotten easier as we’ve grown up but things are still a bit strained. It’s not exactly easy.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kelly simply shrugged. “So what about your dad?”

Alex took a deep breath and shook her head. “My dad is… well he’s complicated. He left us when I was fourteen. He had to go take care of some things and he just never came back. For a while we thought he was dead but then a couple years ago he showed up out of nowhere. We’d hoped things would be normal, that he’d really come back but his new life caught up to him so he left again.” Alex again shook her head, “It doesn’t even matter now, he’s gone.”

Kelly reached across the table for Alex’s hand, “No matter what he’s done he’s still your dad, he’ll always matter.”

Alex let out a small smile. 

The two continued to talk when their food finally arrived. They continued to talk more until they were nearly done. Kelly was about to pull out her wallet but Alex stopped her.  
She would be paying.

“Well this was great,” said Kelly, “thanks, Alex.”

“Anytime. Hey Kelly, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you. It’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a few days.”

“Okay, should I be worried?”

“God I would hope not. I was just wondering, if maybe, you… would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?”

“You’re really asking?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re not drunk right now so…”

Alex laughed, “No, definitely not drunk.”

Kelly looked at Alex, “You’re really being serious right now aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“Well in that case, sure, I’d love to go out with you.”

“Great.” The two of them smiled at each other. “Text you later?”

Kelly nodded and laughed a little, “sober right?”

Alex smiled, bit the inside of her cheek and laughed. Was this going to be a running joke between them now? It sure seemed that way.

“Sober,” Alex said.

The two women hugged and walked out together arm in arm. Who knew what they day held. All they knew was that tomorrow would be date night, their first official date night and they were looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Now this was fun to write. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
